Erina Nakiri/Relationships
Born into a prestigious family, the Nakiri Family, and the wielder of God's Tongue, Erina Nakiri has a huge influence in Tōtsuki as the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. Because of this, many people worship her and at the same time fear her. Family Senzaemon Nakiri Patriarch of the Nakiri Family and the prime founder of the Tōtsuki Organization, Senzaemon is Erina's grandfather and a living legend in the culinary world. She holds deep respect for her grandfather who fostered her "God's Tongue", eventually making herself a powerful individual in the culinary world despite the fact that she is only 16 years old. Alice Nakiri Alice is Erina's Danish cousin. The two cousins grew up together as they were both a part of the Nakiri family. Erina was a bit mean to her in their childhood and Alice has used such experiences as a subject to tease her cousin in the present. Erina holds some respect towards her cousin and acknowledges that she is a skilled cook. However, she still views her as a "commoner." Alice, in turn, loves to poke fun at her cousin at any opportunity. Still Erina is more than willing to hang out with Alice, such as their pool outing. At the very least, their familial ties are strong, but partially fueled by a rivalry founded by a common respect for the other's abilities and talent. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy:Elite 10 Council Satoshi Isshiki Satoshi is a fellow member of the Elite 10 Council who holds the 7th seat. Despite Erina's best attempts to deny Sōma's participation in the Autumn Elections, Satoshi defended his fellow Polar Star Gang member. Erina seems to show some bitter feelings towards Satoshi due to his seemingly "blatant favoritism" with Sōma. Etsuya Eizan Etsuya is a fellow member of the Elite 10 Council who holds the 9th seat. Despite Erina's best attempts to deny Sōma's participation in the Autumn Elections, Etsuya defends Soma's selection for Election much to her dismay. Erina's Faction Erina has built her own faction in Tōtsuki including some of the top prospects of her class. At the beginning of the story, she had two known members of her faction. It is not known if she has or had any more members other than the two below. Hisako Arato Erina's only friend and her personal secretary. Hisako handles all of Erina's business around the school and accompanies her at nearly all hours of the day. Born in the prestigious Arato Family who is famed in Chinese Medicine, Hisako served as Erina's Secretary since childhood. She does whatever she can to preserve Erina's prestige. Due to that, Hisako's loyalty is strong and she fights to perpetuate Erina's goals while challenging all who stand's in the way of Erina's goals, particularly Sōma and Alice. Former Members Ikumi Mito Ikumi was Erina's associate and one of Erina's most powerful allies due to her influence in the meat business. Erina showed much confidence in Ikumi's skills enough to let her handle the Shokugeki to possibly have Soma expelled. Erina later observed her Shokugeki against Soma. Though her performance and dish was impressive, and certainly could have gotten him expelled, Soma emerged victorious. Immediately upon her loss, Erina revoked everything she gave to Ikumi and cut ties with her. Ikumi was bitter towards Erina because of this but she eventually became an ally of Sōma. Tootsuki Culinary Academy Sōma Yukihira Erina's arch-nemesis who hails from the humble Restaurant Yukihira, Sōma is Erina's main rival or at least her main antagonist. Erina was the Elite 10 member who supervised the Entrance Exam that Sōma applied in. Though she initially felt insulted due to Soma's seemingly simple menu dish, Erina was left impressed by Soma's dish. However a mixture of her pride and Sōma's cocky attitude lead her to deny him entrance to the school, only for her grandfather to later accept him into Tōtsuki. Ever since she judged Sōma's entrance exam dish, Erina has gone out of her way to make his life at Tōtsuki as difficult as possible or at least try to remind him of their difference of status. Unfortunately for her, her attempts at intimidation are ineffective against the happy-go-lucky Soma who either ignores her insults or, due to his denseness, misunderstands what she's trying to say further infuriating Erina. Any mention of Sōma's name or merely being in his presence sends Erina into a state of frustration and anger to the point that her secretary does not refer to him as much as possible. Despite Erina's hostile behavior to Sōma, Sōma himself shows no hostility to her and has a one-sided friendly attitude to her. At times though, Erina does acknowledge that Sōma is skilled, though she still views him lower than her due to her pride. Erina is unaware that Sōma is the son of her idol, Jōichirō Saiba. Nao Sadatsuka Nao is Erina's stalker who wishes to get close to her. It is obvious at this point that Erina has not acknowledged her skill enough to be a member of her faction. It is not known if she even knows of her existence. Nevertheless Sadatsuka wishes to get close to her, but due to the conditions of her Shokugeki against Hisako, she is not allowed to come near Erina. Instead she sends 30 letters to Erina everyday, but none reach her due to Hisako destroying all of them. Ryō Kurokiba Ryō is Alice's assistant as Hisako is to her. While they don't have any sort of relationship with each other, Ryō is one of the few students whom she acknowledges is a talented chef because Alice trusts and acknowledges him. Others Jōichirō Saiba Of all chefs who personally cook for Erina, Jōichirō had a profound effect on her. Jōichirō is her cooking idol and even keeps a picture of him with her at age 10 as her personal treasure. Jōichirō is her main motivation to become a cook as she views him as the very image of a perfect chef. Erina seems to have a crush on him as anytime she has him on her mind, she blushes. After the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training camp, Erina accidentally let a book behind in her room and went back to retrieve it since the book held her treasured photo of him. After Jōichirō returned to Polar Star Dormitory to visit his son, as he left, Erina sensed him while she was inside a car and immediately told the driver to stop. As she exited the vehicle and looked around, Jōichirō was nowhere in sight. During her summer outing with Alice, when Alice asked her if she was ever in love, Erina recalled Jōichiro as the closest thing she has to a crush, but she never mentioned his name out loud to her. Unbeknownst to Erina, Sōma, whom she is trying to get expelled from the school, is the son of Jōichirō. Likewise, Sōma does not know that his father and Erina have a history together. Category:Relationship